Alakazam
|-|Abra= |-|Kadabra= |-|Alakazam= |-|Mega Alakazam= Summary Alakazam is the first ever fully evolved psychic Pokémon, and is notable for being extremely powerful. It evolves from Abra into Kadabra at level 16, and from Kadabra to Alakazam when it's traded. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | Low 7-B | At least 7-A | At least 7-A Name: Abra | Kadabra | Alakazam | Mega Alakazam Origin: Pokémon Age: Varies Gender: Varies Classification: Psychic-type Pokémon, Third form Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Psychic Powers (Mind Manipulation and Telepathy; Energy Manipulation, Telekinesis, Creation (Its spoons were created by its psychic power), Genius Intelligence, Precognition, Bypassing of forcefields and defense boosts, Illusion Creation, Instinctive Reaction, Teleportation, Forcefields, Levitation, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Healing, Power Nullification, Power Mimicry, Weather Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Technological Manipulation (Kadabra passively causes technology to malfunction), Radiation Manipulation (Kadabra emits alpha particles), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm non-corporeal Pokemon),Resistance Negation, Attack Reflection (Can reflect its status effects onto others (Via Synchronize), and Can prevent indirect damage via Magic Guard), Resistance to Fighting- and Psychic- type moves (includes Mind Manipulation and Telepathy; Energy Manipulation, Telekinesis) as well as Sleep Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Fire Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation | Same as before, as well as amplified psychic powers, Information Analysis and Precognition (Can foresee all incoming attacks. A glance at someone gives it knowledge of the course of that person’s life, from birth to death.) Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to baby Pokémon). | Small City level (Comparable to other Mid-Stage Pokémon such as Charmeleon). | At least Mountain level+ (Comparable to final stage Pokemon such as Tyranitar. Completely unfazed by Defog) | At least Mountain level+ (Mega Evolution gives Alakazam a massive boost) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge attacks from Pokémon such as Magnemite) | Sub-Relativistic (Can react to and use the Seismic Toss) | ' Relativistic ' (Comparable to other Fully-Evolved Pokémon, such as Poliwrath) | At least Relativistic (Much faster than before) Lifting Strength: Superhuman via telekinesis Striking Strength: Below Average (Alakazam's muscles are so weak that it can't support its own body weight without using its psychic powers) Durability: Below Average normally. Wall level with psychic powers that are always active | Wall level normally. Small City level with psychic powers that are always active | Multi-City Block level+ normally (Should be at least comparable to Pidgey). At least Mountain level+ with psychic powers that are always active (Which aren't bypassed by Feint and the like). | Unknown normally (All of the strength in his muscles was turned in to psychic energy). At least Mountain level+ with psychic powers that are always active (Which aren't bypassed by Feint and the like). Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, higher with teleportation | Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with most attacks | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks, hundreds of kilometers with teleportation Standard Equipment: Kadabra and Alakazam have their spoons | Alakazite Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Alakazam is extremely intelligent, smart enough to outperform a supercomputer and perform complex calculations to gain an edge in battles - it is said to have an IQ of 5,000, and never forgets what it learns Weaknesses: Dark, Ghost, and Bug moves Notable Attacks / Techniques: *Alakazam's learnset. Abilities (Abra/Kadabra/Alakazam) *'Synchronize': The attacker will receive the same status condition if it inflicts a burn, poison, or paralysis to the Pokémon. *'Inner Focus': Immune to being flinched. *'Magic Guard': Can only be damaged by attacks. Outside forces and statis conditions aren't affective. *'Instinct:': A Conquest ability. Alakazam's instinct and precog makes it so it swiftly evade attacks. *'Life Force:': A Conquest ability. Alakazam heals every so often. *Every IQ Skill under the "F" IQ group. Abilities (Mega Alakazam) *'Trace': Once Alakazam mega evolves, it copies the opponent's ability. Moves *'Role Play:' Alakazam exchanges its passive ability with that of the opponent. Can only be learned as a Kadabra. *'Kinesis:' Alakazam's signature move. Alakazam bends one of its spoons, lowering the opponent's accuracy. *'Teleport:' Alakazam teleports, getting away from the opponent. *'Confusion:' Alakazam releases a weak telekinetic burst that can potentially confuse the opponent. *'Disable:' Alakazam nullifies the use of the attack last used by the opponent. *'Psybeam:' Alakazam shoots a psychic energy beam that can potentially confuse the opponent. *'Miracle Eye:' Alakazam stares at the opponent, which forces the next move of Alakazam's to hit and makes the opponent no longer immune to Alakazam's psychic moves. *'Reflect:' Alakazam erects a barrier that lowers the effect of physical attacks. *'Psycho Cut:' Alakazam tears at the opponent with blades of psychic power. This move has a high critical hit ratio. *'Recover:' Alakazam mends itself, restoring its health. *'Telekinesis:' Alakazam levitates the opponent, making them easier to hit for a while. *'Ally Switch:' Alakazam switches its position with one of its allies through teleportation. Outside of game mechanics, this shouldn't be limited to allies. *'Calm Mind:' Alakazam calms itself, upping its special attack and special defense. *'Future Sight:' Alakazam predicts an attack, and slightly later, a move hits them. This move bypasses defensive boosts and forcefields/barriers. *'Trick:' Alakazam somehow swaps held items with the opponent. *'Fire Punch:' Alakazam attacks with a flaming fist that can burn a foe. *'Ice Punch:' Alakazam attacks with a icy punch that can freeze a foe. *'Thunder Punch:' Alakazam attacks with a electric punch. Can paralyze a foe. *'Guard Split:' Alakazam can split the defense of him and his foe evenly between themselves. *'Guard Swap:' Alakazam swaps the defense of himself and his foe. Key: Abra | Kadabra | Alakazam | Mega Alakazam Others Notable Victories: Lille Barro (Bleach) Lille's profile (Speed was equalized) Sirzechs Lucifer (High School DxD) Sirzechs' Profile (Speed was equalized) Espeon (Pokemon) Espeon's Profile (This was base Alakazam) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Accelerator (To Aru Majutsu No Index) Accelerator's Profile Category:Characters Category:Species Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Anime Characters Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Game Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Hax Users Category:Healers Category:Illusionists Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Mega Pokemon Category:Mind Users Category:Negation Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Races Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Utensil Users Category:Weather Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Technology Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7